The Hole
by Delarosa
Summary: Basada en la carta sellada. Syaoran no sabe como manejar el amor que Sakura le profesa, aunque el no la ama no quiere herirla, porque le tiene un gran aprecio, ya que es una de sus mejores amigas, ¿o es algo mas? Es algo que deberá descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, feliz 2019 (todavia se vale), esperando en Dios que este año este lleno de sorpresas agradables para todos nosotros. Como ya ven estoy enrolandome en un nuevo fic y le puse un titulo en ingles porque me gusta lo que significa en español, pero no me gusta como se escucha la palabra en español ;) así que aquí tenemos The Hole, y esta basada en el hecho de que en la película La Carta Sellada, a Syaoran se le arrebato el sentimiento mas importante para el (o de Sakura). He leído varios fics con esta temática que me inspiraron a escribir acerca de ella, pero no de manera tan profunda como he visto, así que mi fic es como una serie de shots largos, un poco raro y no tan limpio como seria un fic completo, pero quería escribir algo a partir de esta temática, también en un futuro no muy lejano quiero una historia, pero con Sakura, que ella haya sido la que olvida el sentimiento mas importante para ella.**_

 _ **Este fic no toma en cuenta a Clear Card (que por cierto esta buenísimo) y como saben estos personajes son originales de CLAMP por lo que no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 _ **Amigos**_

 _ **Syaoran no amaba a Sakura, pero le tenía un gran aprecio.**_ Ella era una joven amable y simpática, además de que la conocía desde su adolescencia, aun mas, desde su niñez, pero por alguna razón Syaoran no recordaba mucho de Sakura antes de esas palabras, las palabras que ella pronuncio aquel día luego de que se enfrentaran a una carta desconocida que había sido sellada por Clow.

\- No me importa lo que pienses ahora de mí. Tú me gustas mucho Syaoran, siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí.

Esas palabras habían sido chocantes para Syaoran, ya que él y Sakura Kinomoto habían sido todo menos íntimos amigos, ¿o sí? Es decir, el recordaba sus charlas sobre Yukito y también las veces que Sakura le había pedido su opinión sobre algún asunto de magia, pero todos esos momentos eran como una neblina en la mente de Syaoran.

Se había quedado mirándola, buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder a Sakura, no quería hacerle sentir mal, aunque por el rostro de Kinomoto, pudo entender que ella ya sabía la respuesta del corazón de Syaoran, _**el simplemente no la amaba**_ , sin embargo cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Syaoran la había ayudado a bajar de la torre y le había acompañado a su casa junto con los demás.

\- Gracias –había susurrado Kinomoto al despedirse de él.

Al siguiente día él y Meiling irían tomar un avión a Hong Kong, lo que impresionó a Syaoran fue la presencia de Kinomoto en el aeropuerto dándole las despedidas, después de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Gracias por todo Syaoran –le había dicho ella con una sonrisa

\- Kinomoto, quiero decirte…

\- Por favor, llámame Sakura, ¿sí?

\- Ok. Solo quiero que… vamos a estar en contacto ¿sí?

\- Lo sé, me lo prometiste

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo te prometí…?

\- Justo antes de sellar la carta, dijiste que no me dejarías –respondió Sakura con una media sonrisa. –sé que ahora te debe resultar incómodo lo que pasó, pero espero que solo… es que yo solo… debía decirlo, ¿entiendes?

\- Sí, descuida. –dijo Syaoran sin saber cómo responder a la situación –debes descansar Kinomoto, ayer fue un día muy difícil.

\- Llámame Sakura ¿sí?, y descuida, estaré bien.

\- Ok, nos vemos entonces… Sakura.

\- Hasta luego –dijo Sakura mirándole con esos ojos.

¿Eran esos los ojos de una persona enamorada? Se sentía raro saber que ella tenía esos sentimientos hacia él, pero pensó en que ya se le pasarían, es decir, había estado enamorada de Tsukishiro y ya lo había olvidado, lo más seguro era que había necesitado desviar esos sentimientos y Syaoran había estado allí.

Syaoran tomó el vuelo con la convicción de que a ella se le pasaría el enamoramiento, si hasta Meiling se había olvidado de su capricho con él, Kinomoto también lo haría. Además había otra convicción en su cabeza, no iba a dejarla sola, no recordaba si lo había prometido o no, pero era un compromiso en su corazón.

* * *

 **Las bases están asentadas. Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, en una semana si Dios lo permite.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, estoy escribiendo esta historia corta como una serie de shots. Aqui ya vemos un Syaoran mas adulto.**_

* * *

 _ **Amigos y algo mas**_

 _ **Syaoran no amaba a Sakura, pero el día que su madre le sugirió buscar una esposa, su nombre era el único en llegar a su cabeza.**_

La culpa la tenía su madre, ella había insistido a Syaoran que terminara la secundaria en Japón.

\- Pero pensé que estarías ansiosa por tenerme aquí madre –había protestado Syaoran.

\- Las cosas han cambiado –respondió Yelan seriamente –podrían pasar más cosas con la nueva dueña de las cartas y tú necesitas estar ahí. Además se ha realizado un sacrificio grande por el bien de los demás, no voy a permitir que pase algo peor.

\- ¿De qué hablas madre? –inquirió el chico curioso

Yelan nunca le respondió, y como era costumbre Syaoran se limitó a obedecer y no preguntar mucho, así que había vuelto a estudiar en Tomoeda, al mismo grupo de amigos y a Sakura Kinomoto quien lo miraba de esa forma que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Con el tiempo se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que ahora solo podía pensar en ella para que ocupara el lugar de su pareja.

\- No puede ser ella –decía Syaoran a Wei –no quiero herirla, lo más importante para mí es el clan.

\- ¿Y en que interfiere eso con la joven Sakura?

\- Es que ella es muy cariñosa Wei, no se adaptaría aquí, a estar con un marido que tiene otras prioridades.

\- Bueno, entonces piense en alguien más.

Pero Syaoran no podía concentrarse en otra chica, no venía nadie a su memoria, ¿es que no conocía más chicas? Por primera vez deseo haber estado comprometido con Meiling, aunque de seguro no hubieran soportado ni un año juntos.

\- ¿Podrías buscar a alguien Wei?

\- ¿Por qué no se lo pide a su madre? –pregunto el mayordomo.

\- Si me dejó la tarea a mi es porque no le interesa, o tal vez le da igual quien sea.

\- Bueno, hare una selección para usted joven Syaoran.

\- Gracias, Wei.

\- Tal vez la tenga lista para cuando regrese de Japón.

\- Ah, ya se me había olvidado que debo ir a reunirme con Eriol y Sakura este fin de semana.

\- ¿Por qué no se toma un tiempo en Japón?, están floreciendo los cerezos, eso le ayudará a relajarse y despejar la mente.

Syaoran estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse un tiempo más en Japón durante el vuelo, el clima en Tomoeda siempre había sido más fresco que en Hong Kong y el ambiente primaveral le ayudaría a dejar las preocupaciones a un lado, sin embargo todo eso se vino abajo cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en la figura de Sakura que lo esperaba en la terminal del aeropuerto, todo estaba bien mientras no la veía, pero en el momento que se encontraban otra vez Syaoran se ponía nervioso, incómodo y hasta culpable con la presencia de Sakura.

\- Bienvenido otra vez, Syaoran –dijo la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Gracias, ¡que gusto verte otra vez! –respondió el joven dándole un abrazo cortes

\- Tengo noticias de Eriol, lamentablemente no va a poder venir.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Syaoran extrañado

\- Si, espero que no hayas dejado algún compromiso por venir aquí.

\- No, al contrario, estaba pensando quedarme unos días más. _-¿Por qué dije eso?,_ pensó Syaoran.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Así te llevaré al festival de primavera! –respondió Sakura con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, es buena idea –dijo Syaoran algo nervioso

\- Ya teníamos unos meses sin vernos Syaoran, me alegra mucho poder hacer cosas juntos otra vez.

\- Sí, yo también –Syaoran se sorprendió de su propia sinceridad, aunque era lógico ya que Sakura era una de sus pocos amigos.

Como Eriol no vendría a Japón, Sakura insistió en que Syaoran se quedara en su casa, y porque Touya no vivía con ellos, él aceptó la invitación.

\- Sabes Syaoran –dijo Sakura una noche mientras ponían la mesa para cenar –pronto hare un post-grado.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien, te felicito!

\- Si –dijo Sakura creando un silencio, luego añadió –es en Hong Kong.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te mudarás a Hong Kong?

\- Si, voy a estudiar allá por dos años, espero encontrar un trabajo pronto.

\- Seguro que te ira bien, todo lo que haces lo haces con pasión y entrega Sakura.

\- Gracias –dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa -¿y qué tal tú? ¿algún plan para pronto?

Syaoran pensó en mil cosas que decir a Sakura, pero no pudo evitar que saliera lo único que no quería decir.

\- Debo de casarme pronto

El sonido de los platos cesó en un momento, Syaoran no quería darle la cara a Sakura y mirar su reacción así que siguió hablando.

\- Tengo que buscar a una mujer que sea adecuada, tal vez encuentres que soy muy joven pero es lo normal en mi familia, tengo 21 años, pero a mi edad ya mi madre tenía a mis dos hermanas mayores.

\- Oh –fue lo único que se escuchó de Sakura por un tiempo.

\- Aun no tengo a nadie, pero… es una decisión que debo tomar en los próximos meses.

\- Wau, espero que encuentres lo que buscas y que tengan un matrimonio feliz y lleno de amor.

\- Por eso no puedes ser tú –susurró Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Sakura con ojos bien abiertos

Syaoran no quería hablar de esto con Sakura, pero sentía la urgencia de desahogarse, tal vez si hablaba con ella del asunto por fin podría aliviar el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

\- No puedes ser tu Sakura, yo no voy a buscar una mujer a quien amar, sino una compañera, mi clan me necesita y es mi prioridad, y tú eres…

\- Espera, ¿pensaste proponérmelo a mí? –dijo Sakura buscando la verdad en los ojos de Syaoran.

\- No… tal vez en un principio, es que… tu nombre se repite en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero sé que si… -Syaoran no sabía cómo transmitir sus pensamientos a Sakura, así que dijo lo que estaba en su cabeza –Sakura, tú te amargarías junto a mí, yo no puedo darte lo que quieres.

\- Syaoran, ¿Sabes tú lo que quiero?

La pregunta dejó al joven pensativo, ¿en verdad sabía lo que Sakura deseaba para su vida? Él pensaba que Sakura quería la familia perfecta con hijos y un esposo que la amara, que le dijera lo hermosa que era y que estuviera ahí para contar cuentos en la noche y pasear en el parque agarrados de las manos. Pero…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Syaoran? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en tu vida?

\- Ser el líder de mi familia, eso es lo que más deseo, llevar a orgullo a mi Clan. –aun diciéndolo en voz alta a Syaoran le parecía un propósito hueco para su vida.

\- Así como es tu deseo por tu familia, así deseo yo que tú seas feliz. Tu eres lo más importante para mi Syaoran, y solo estar a tu lado y saber que estas feliz, yo… -Sakura no podía seguir hablando porque sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel

Syaoran se quedó mirándole fijamente, Sakura no había vuelto a decirle que lo amaba, pero él lo veía cada vez que miraba sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Era una buena chica, buena amiga, de seguro sería una buena esposa para cualquiera.

Había una batalla dentro de la cabeza de Syaoran, por un lado sabia lo egoísta que sería casarse con Sakura cuando él no sentía lo mismo, pero… _por Dios_ una parte de él deseaba ese amor, esa entrega, que alguien lo amara y lo deseara tanto, era algo codiciable para él, si solo lograra sentir algo en su corazón, no se sentiría tan egoísta y tan patán por querer lo que no debería tomar, pero su corazón estaba como muerto, podía sentir el deseo en su cuerpo, la batalla de su cabeza, pero su corazón… era como si no estuviera allí.

\- Yo no te amo –susurró el joven a la chica frente a él con angustia en sus ojos.

Sakura solo le brindo una sonrisa triste y cuando Syaoran pensó que sería el final, ella te tomó el rostro con sus manos y mirándole a los ojos le dijo…

\- Yo si te amo, te amo Syaoran, ¿no quieres que te ame?

\- No debe ser así –dijo el joven cerrando los ojos, no podía seguir viendo esos ojos.

\- Mírame –dijo Sakura haciendo que el abriera sus ojos otra vez –dame lo que quiero Syaoran. Quiero estar contigo, ¿Por qué crees que iba a estudiar a Hong Kong?

\- ¿Es en serio? –dijo Syaoran sorprendido –Sakura si aceptas, no podrás echarte atrás.

\- No lo haré, no lo haré.

La convicción de Sakura no dejó dudas en la cabeza de Syaoran, la haría su esposa. Tomó las manos de Sakura y las besó, mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- Debo hablar con tu padre, esta noche si es posible. También con tu hermano, tus guardianes y con Daidouji, con todo el mundo.

\- Ok –dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? –dijo Syaoran de repente

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Puedo…? Quiero besarte Sakura.

Syaoran vio la mirada de la chica desviarse a sus labios y tuvo la respuesta que quería, sin embargo en ese mismo momento escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose y se separó de la joven.

\- Oh, Li-kun. ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! –exclamo Fujitaka al entrar

\- Kinomoto-sensei, gracias por recibirme.

\- No es nada, siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Gracias. Sakura ¿podrías dejarme a solas con tu padre?

\- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Sakura mirando de un hombre a otro.

\- Si –contestó Syaoran mirándole fijamente.

\- Está bien. Estaré en mi cuarto –dijo saliendo de la estancia

Cuando se hubieron quedado solos, Fujitaka le hizo señas a Syaoran para que se sentara frente a él. Syaoran se sentó, esperando que Fujitaka se acomodara para hablar.

\- Creo que quieres decirme algo importante.

\- Sí, quiero hablar con usted y es de suma importancia, la charla más importante que tendremos en la vida.

\- Ok, te escucho…

* * *

Nos leemos el sabado


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien. De mi parte estoy mas o menos debido a las ultimas noticias sobre la ley del aborto en NY, se que no todos pensamos igual con respecto al tema, pero a mi me estremece saber que si un bebe de 7, 8 o 9 meses de gestación no debe significar nada ni siquiera para su madre ¿que podemos esperar sentir el uno del otro? ¿que compasión debemos esperar de aquellos que ni siquiera son familia?**_

 _ **Este dia hubiera sido muy emocionante por el nuevo capitulo de Clear Card, pero hay veces que la cruel realidad no te permite sumergirte en la fantasía, a pesar de esto tengo este nuevo capitulo de este pequeño fic, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos los que han comentado, tambien a Kariramos que entro como guest a comentar, gracias por el saludo y por apoyar este fic.**_

 _ **Les dejo leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Prometidos**_

 _ **Syaoran no amaba a Sakura, pero se sentía orgulloso de que fuera su prometida.**_ Sakura era simplemente encantadora, todos sus amigos y familiares estaban que comían de su mano. Ella estaba esplendida con un moderno vestido negro largo, que acentuaba su figura femenina, pero a la vez bien recatado, hablaba con todo el mundo y conocía parientes de Syaoran que sus hermanas les presentaban. Llevaba en su mano el anillo de compromiso que Syaoran le había entregado en el festival de primavera, a pesar de que su compromiso era un hecho, Syaoran se había arrodillado en el festival para hacerle la pregunta, a la cual Sakura había respondido con ojos humedos que sí, otra vez. Había sido un gesto romántico de parte de Syaoran que ella no se había esperado, el rostro y el brillo de los ojos de Sakura, mientras veían las flores de cerezo, sería algo que no olvidaría nunca.

Sakura se había mudado a Hong Kong un mes después de su pedida de mano. Para Syaoran fue fácil hablar con el padre de Sakura el cual le dio permiso para casarse con su hija si ella así estaba de acuerdo, pero Touya fue el que sorprendió a Syaoran más de lo normal.

\- Me hubiese gustado ver a mi hermana encontrando la felicidad con alguien que le corresponda –dijo Touya impresionando a Syaoran –pero tú eres su amor, así que tienes mi permiso con la condición de que entiendas que su corazón está en tus manos, mocoso.

\- Lo entiendo –respondió Syaoran seriamente –créeme, aprecio mucho a Sakura y no quiero hacerle daño.

\- Ok, pues está hecho.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Touya acerca del tema en esa ocasión, ahora disfrutaba como todos de la fiesta de compromiso.

Uno de sus tíos lejanos se acercó al el sacándole de sus pensamientos.

\- En hora buena Xiaolang.

\- Gracias. –respondió el joven

\- Tu prometida es una joya: valiosa, brillante y sobre todo muy hermosa.

\- Gracias Tío

\- Mira nada mas como se le quedan viendo.

\- Si –dijo Syaoran mirando hacia Sakura.

\- Principalmente ese joven que está en la esquina –dijo su tío señalando –no ha dejado de verla ni un segundo.

Syaoran fijo sus ojos en el joven que señalaba su tío. Era un hombre como de 25 o 26 años, era rubio con ojos azules, así que obviamente no era de la familia, debía ser un amigo o conocido, pero Syaoran nunca lo había visto y ya le estaba incomodando la forma en la que veía a Sakura.

Ella siempre había atraído la mirada de la gente, desde pequeña Sakura había sido una niña hermosa, pero luego de la adolescencia se convirtió en una mujer muy bella. Los chicos de la secundaria le pedían citas en cualquier momento que consideraran oportuno, y aunque ella siempre los rechazaba con amabilidad, algunos iban a los extremos insistiendo incómodamente, el mismo Syaoran había tenido que hablar seriamente con algunos de ellos, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque Sakura era muy amable y educada para mandar al carajo a la gente, así que Syaoran lo hacía por ella.

Esta vez era diferente, es decir, _era su fiesta de compromiso_ , en unos meses estarían casándose y este… **tipo** , estaba comiéndose a Sakura con la mirada, hasta se mordía los labios de vez en cuando. Syaoran lo vio todo rojo por un momento, enfocó su mirada en el tipo y se olvidó de todos los demás, apretando los puños avanzó con paso decidido hacia él.

\- Hola –dijo acercándose sin ser percibido

\- Hola –dijo el hombre espantándose.

A pesar de ser menor que el rubio, Syaoran era más alto y musculoso, en ese momento agradecía por el físico que años de entrenamiento le habían otorgado.

\- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

\- No, en verdad vengo con el Señor Hiragizawa, teníamos una reunión, así que me invitó, para luego salir y hablar de negocios.

 _¡Maldito Eriol!_ , pensó Syaoran buscándolo con la mirada, y efectivamente le vio susurrándole cosas a Mizuki con una sonrisita de "caíste Syaoran", había que ver que con todo y reencarnación habían cosas que no cambiaban, seguía siendo el mismo odioso Clow.

\- Bueno –dijo Syaoran al rubio –soy el dueño de la casa y estás en mi fiesta de compromiso.

\- Oh, un gusto. –dijo el rubio

\- ¡Sakura! –llamó Syaoran -¿puedes venir un momento? –agregó extendiendo su mano.

Sakura miro hacia él y tomando su mano se acercó a donde estaban.

\- Esta es Sakura Kinomoto, mi prometida y futura esposa. –dijo Syaoran pasando un brazo por detrás de Sakura y tomándola de la cadera con fuerza

 _Con demasiada fuerza tal vez_

\- Mucho gusto –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

\- El gusto es mío –respondió el tipo con la misma mirada lasciva, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

\- Excúsame no escuche su nombre –agregó Sakura.

\- Mi nombre es…

\- Su nombre no es importante –interrumpió Syaoran –ni de dónde viene, ni adónde va, porque lo único importante aquí es que esta es **mi** prometida, y no una chica de burdel que puede evaluar a ver si le gusta para llevársela a la cama.

\- ¡Syaoran! –exclamó Sakura sorprendida.

\- Mire amigo –trató de decir el rubio.

\- No, mira tú, no somos amigos, y te recomiendo que mires en otra dirección que no sea a **mi** prometida, porque si vuelvo a ver tus ojos posados en ella te los arranco, ¿entendiste?

\- Entendí –dijo el rubio tragando en seco al ver los ojos de Syaoran

\- Bien, ahora voy al jardín con **mi** prometida, y espero que cuando vuelva no estés en **mi** casa. Gracias por venir.

Syaoran salía al jardín con una muy shockeada Sakura, mientras salían le lanzó una mirada asesina a Eriol, el cual levantó las manos en señal de rendición y con una sonrisita en los labios le hizo señas de que se iba.

\- Syaoran, ¿Qué fue eso? –decía Sakura mientras salían al jardín

\- Solo ponía las cosas claras –masculló Syaoran enfadado con todo el mundo y consigo

\- Sí, pero…

Sakura no pudo seguir hablando porque en el instante que llegaron al jardín, Syaoran la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión y fuerza. Syaoran quería dejar en claro que ella era suya **, su prometida, su futura esposa, suya** , nadie debía verla con lujuria, ni con esperanzas de llamar su atención, ella estaba prometida, apartada para él.

El beso era salvaje y duro, y Syaoran se dio cuenta que Sakura respondía a su pasión con entrega, deseaba marcarla, deseaba de alguna manera que todos entendieran que no había marcha atrás, que su destino estaba sellado.

\- Acuéstate conmigo hoy –susurró Syaoran.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

Al instante Syaoran dio un paso atrás, tapando su boca con una mano. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Estaba loco? Él, que creía haber defendido la dignidad de Sakura, ahora le proponía un revolcón para sentirse más seguro de su pertenencia, solo le faltaba desvirgarla en el salón principal frente a todos los invitados y colgar la prueba de la virginidad de Sakura en el balcón para cualquiera que pasare.

\- Lo siento –gimió el joven –Sakura…

\- Mírame –dijo la joven alargando su mano a él –no pasa nada.

\- ¿No pasa nada? Soy un animal, que no puede ver a nadie en su territorio porque ataca inmediatamente.

\- Ese hombre no debió verme de ese modo, ¿sí?, lo entiendo.

\- No. No hay excusas para mi comportamiento. ¿Qué clase de líder voy a ser, si me dejo llevar por mis… por mis…?

\- ¿Celos? –terminó Sakura con una sonrisa

\- ¿Estás contenta con esto? –preguntó Syaoran sorprendido.

\- Me alegra saber que te intereso de esa manera –dijo Sakura obviamente feliz con el nuevo descubrimiento.

\- Claro que me intereso por ti, eres mi amiga y por encima de todo eres la mujer con la que me voy a casar –dijo Syaoran acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Y también te interesa… el sexo? …. ¿Conmigo?

\- Sakura… -susurró Syaoran

Sakura aprovechó para tomarle del cuello y darle un beso suave y cargado de sensualidad que creo un problema en sus pantalones.

\- ¿Sabes que este fue mi primer beso? –susurró Sakura con una voz sensual –solo tú me has besado Syaoran, solo tú me besarás. El único hombre con el que voy e estar.

\- ¿Si? –gimió el joven lleno de deseo

\- Si... ¿Me llevas a tu cuarto? –susurró Sakura besándole despacito.

Syaoran la volvió a tomar en sus brazos para besarla, pero no pretendía llevarla a su habitación como gritaba su cuerpo que lo hiciera, cuando estuviese con Sakura no le iba a bastar con una noche, se encerraría con ella en una suite de luna de miel hasta que quedara totalmente saciado de ella.

Despacio la levantó y la llevó otra vez hasta la puerta del salón donde estaban los invitados.

\- Sube las escaleras Sakura, rápido.

Sakura se recargo de una de las columnas de las escaleras, mientras tomaba aire y miraba a Syaoran con esos ojos cargados de deseo.

\- Hoy no –dijo Syaoran bajando la mirada, no podría mantener esa declaración si la veía a los ojos.

\- Ok, tienes razón. –dijo Sakura alisándose el pelo y subiendo las escaleras –Buenas noches Syaoran.

\- Ja, no será muy buena –dijo pensando en que el recuerdo del cuerpo de Sakura en sus brazos lo mantendría despierto.

\- Ok –respondió la chica con una sonrisa boba –entonces, hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana.

La joven entró al salón y Syaoran fue a caminar un poco alrededor de la casa para no aparecer excitado a despedir a la gente, mientras caminaba su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a la normalidad. Recordó las palabras de Sakura _¿Sabes que este fue mi primer beso?,_ no se lo había dicho, pero había sido el suyo también, de hecho no recordaba haber querido besar a alguna chica o haberse excitado por una chica en su vida, era la primera vez que deseaba llevarse a alguien a la cama.

Syaoran se quedó pensativo mirando la noche oscura, había cosas que no entendía bien, como por ejemplo sus reacciones delante de Sakura, por un lado estaba seguro del aprecio y cariño que le tenía a la chica y que sin dudas no eran esos sentimientos profundos que Sakura buscaba, pero a veces… a veces las cosas se salían de control y se sentía inseguro de lo que pasaba en su corazón, pero luego venían momentos como este donde su cabeza se preguntaba cosas, pero su corazón simplemente no estaba allí.

* * *

 **Nos leemos el jueves**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, aqui estamos con un capitulo mas de esta pequeña historia. Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, me hace muy feliz que lo lean y que podamos compartir nuestra pasion por Sakura Card Captor ;) Gracias a Mia que dejo un comentario en los reviews, pero no podia agradecerle porque no tiene cuenta, asi que gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme desde Decisiones Dificiles.**

 **Les dejo leer**

* * *

 **Amantes**

 **Syaoran no amaba a Sakura, pero no podía imaginar el sexo con alguien más**. Y es que estar con Sakura Kinomoto en ese modo era simplemente abrumador, las sensaciones que emergían en esos momentos y el placer que podía encontrar no tenían comparación. Tal vez el sexo era así con todo el mundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a intentar hacerlo con alguien más, primero porque no permitiría que otro hombre tocase a Sakura y eso sería doble moral, y segundo porque cuando se alejaba de su mujer simplemente no pensaba en sexo hasta que la veía otra vez.

Y es que Sakura era adictiva, él pensó que su esposa seria dulce y tímida en la cama, pero ella le respondía con el mismo nivel de pasión y hambre a Syaoran, tanto que en ocasiones se preocupaba de haber ido más allá de los limites.

\- Te hice una marca –le había dicho una mañana mientras ella se vestía.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te hice una marca, aquí –repitió tocando su hombro.

\- Oh –dijo Sakura mirando el lugar –sí, ayer fue salvaje ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento mucho, no debí …

\- Syaoran, no es nada. Además, yo también te lastimé –dijo la chica pasando su mano por un arañazo en su pecho.

\- Pero a mí me gusta cuando te pones así –dijo con un poco de vergüenza

\- ¿Así? –pregunto Sakura queriendo saber más.

\- Así… como… posesiva.

\- Eres mío Syaoran –dijo Sakura sensualmente –eres mi esposo

\- Lo mismo digo –dijo estrechándola en sus brazos –eres mía Sakura.

\- Si, lo soy.

\- No lo digas así –respondió recostándola de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella mordiéndole el labio

\- Por esto –fue lo último que dijo antes subir a la cama con ella.

Esa mañana ni Sakura asistió a la universidad, ni él a sus reuniones con los ancianos. Por eso debía tomar distancia con ella, simplemente no podía pensar cuando la tenía cerca. Syaoran necesitaba un poco de control, él siempre había tenido claro sus prioridades y nada lo distraía cuando se ponía a trabajar, sin embargo en los últimos meses desde que se casó, ni siquiera había practicado nuevas técnicas de magia, se había limitado a hacer lo cotidiano y luego correr a la recamara con Sakura.

Tomó la decisión de trabajar más fuera de la casa, en ocasiones llegaba a la hora de cenar, pero en otras llegaba más tarde en la noche cenando en el despacho de su hermana mayor en el centro. Ya cuando llegaba a casa Sakura estaba dormida, pero aunque su plan funcionaba para avanzar más en sus proyectos, no funcionaba para aplacar el hambre que sentía cuando veía a su mujer.

\- Se lo que estás haciendo

Le dijo Sakura una tarde entrando en el despacho.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Se lo que haces Syaoran, me estas evitando.

\- ¿Cómo…? No tengo razones para evitarte.

\- No te pido que compartas todo el día conmigo, pero sí que compartas tu vida, tus planes, tus sueños. Yo puedo ayudarte, pero tú… tú no quieres verme.

\- Sakura, no te hagas una mala impresión de esto.

\- ¿Es que ya te cansaste de mí? –dijo Sakura con la voz serena, pero con un destello de tristeza en los ojos.

\- ¿Cansarme de ti? ¡No!, si mi problema es exactamente el opuesto.

\- ¿Cómo?

Syaoran respiro profundo, paseándose por la oficina, se detuvo junto a la ventana y le contestó mirando hacia afuera.

\- No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti, en tenerte en mis brazos, desnuda… haciéndote el amor. Te veo y adiós todo lo demás.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? –dijo Sakura acercándose a él por detrás.

\- Es malo si tengo planes de leer un libro o hacer otra cosa cuando llego a casa. ¿Sabes lo que es tener un hambre insaciable? Pasamos la noche juntos y en el momento que veo tus ojos otra vez, yo… necesito

Syaoran se volteo a mirarla, y se dio cuenta que había lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura.

\- No. No, no, no llores. Perdóname, nada de esto es tu culpa.

\- Si es mi culpa –dijo Sakura con la voz acongojada.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa? ¡Dios! Me prometí a mí mismo hacer lo posible para que estuvieras feliz.

\- Syaoran ¿te sientes vacío?

Syaoran abrió grande los ojos al oír esa palabra, porque era la descripción correcta a lo que sentía, un vacío, un espacio sin llenar, un hueco. Un hueco que al parecer su cuerpo quería llenar con sexo, pero no lo lograba, solo se sentía bien en el momento, pero con el paso del día el hambre llegaba igual o mayor, por eso no podían pasar una noche tranquila hablando o con una relación sexual que no fuese salvaje. Si él se sentía incompleto, no era culpa de Sakura, ella era maravillosa, así que él debía trabajar en sus debilidades.

\- Te prometo que voy a buscar la forma de controlar esto que me pasa, ¿sí? Solo necesito tiempo.

\- Así que... si te sientes vacío –dijo Sakura con la cara más triste que Syaoran había visto en su vida.

\- Sakura, tengo mucha presión, es solo eso –dijo el joven para poner una excusa de su estado.

Sakura se quedó mirando alrededor como si buscara algo que ayudara en ese momento, y cuando Syaoran se preparaba para abundar un poco más en el tema volvió a hablar con convencimiento en su mirada

\- Quiero ayudarte

\- Hay cosas en las que no me puedes ayudar Sakura, te lo dije esto no es tu culpa.

Syaoran pensaba que era culpa de su cuerpo, su deseo por Sakura era tan desenfrenado porque ella era su primer amante, así que tenía esa fiebre que la novedad crea, aunque por otro lado…

\- Por favor, déjame tratar con algo –dijo la chica desabotonando la ropa de Syaoran.

\- Estamos en la oficina de mi hermana –dijo el joven casi en un susurro porque ya su cuerpo estaba listo para ella.

\- Aquí hay un sofá grande y cómodo –dijo Sakura mientras metía su mano en el pantalón de su esposo –además, creo que vienes aquí porque sabes que nadie te interrumpirá. Nadie se va a aparecer.

Sakura frotaba su miembro lentamente mientras lo veía a los ojos. Syaoran estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba, pero cuando se decidió a parar aquello sintió a Sakura chupar uno de sus masculinos pezones.

\- Ah –gimió Syaoran sosteniendo la cabeza de Sakura contra su pecho.

La joven alzó su cabeza para buscar los labios de su esposo, y en ese momento Syaoran decidió que lo harían… Ahí … Ahora. Tomó a Sakura por las nalgas y la alzó para dejarla sobre el sofá, ella rápidamente se quitó sus braguitas lanzándolas por detrás del asiento, mientras Syaoran se posicionaba rápidamente sobre ella y la penetraba.

Era tan fácil para ellos, él estaba listo y ella siempre estaba lista para él. El hambre que sentían era compartida. Syaoran se movía sin piedad encima de su mujer, mientras enrollaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura para alzar sus caderas. Sakura enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de Syaoran, y con sus brazos le apretaba mientras besaba el cuello del joven.

 _Esto es el cielo_ , pensaba Syaoran mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Quería poseer a Sakura totalmente, en ese momento sabía exactamente qué hacer, así que tomo su boca en un beso posesivo, mientras con una mano la agarraba del trasero y con la otra frotaba su clítoris a ritmo de su vaivén, Sakura estuvo gritando y convulsionándose en cuestión de segundos, mientras él se dejaba ir dentro de ella.

Syaoran se tendió en el sofá con Sakura sobre él luego del éxtasis, pensaba en que habían hecho lo mismo que venían haciendo desde su luna de miel, sexo rápido, sin control, salvaje, nada había cambiado, solo que estaban en la oficina de su hermana en el centro de Hong Kong.

\- Te amo –susurró Sakura de repente.

Syaoran se tensó en el momento que escuchó las palabras, en su vida Sakura le había dicho dos veces que lo amaba: aquella vez en el parque de diversiones cuando sellaron la última carta y el día en que le pidió matrimonio. Sakura no hablaba de sus sentimientos con Syaoran, tal vez porque sabía que era algo incómodo para él recibir declaraciones de amor que no podía corresponder.

\- Te amo mucho –dijo Sakura otra vez besando el pecho de Syaoran. -¿Sabes lo hermoso que eres? Eres hermoso…. Por dentro y por fuera. Por eso te amo.

Syaoran cerró sus ojos mientras Sakura seguía amándolo con palabras y caricias, no vio la necesidad de responder porque ella no daba paso a hacerlo, sino que seguía alabándolo recostada sobre él. Después de un tiempo se levantó y con una sonrisa le pidió que se fueran a casa.

Syaoran fue todo el camino callado en el asiento del pasajero mientras iban a la mansión Li, cuando hubieron llegado Sakura tomó la mano de su esposo y se dirigieron a su recámara. Sakura se despojó de toda su ropa recostándose en la cama con un movimiento sensual mientras miraba fijamente a Syaoran.

\- Quiero hacer el amor en la playa –susurró con las piernas abiertas a lo que Syaoran tragó con dificultad el nudo de excitación que se había formado en su garganta.

Sakura sacó la carta de ilusión y al instante la habitación se había convertido en una hermosa playa tropical iluminada con la luz de la luna.

\- Ven –gimió Sakura a su esposo que de inmediato, quitándose la ropa, se unió a ella.

\- ¿Qué me haces Sakura? –susurró antes de atender uno de sus senos.

\- Quiero hacer el amor, de hoy en adelante.

\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo –dijo Syaoran bajando su boca por el vientre de Sakura hasta llegar a su punto más sensible.

\- Lo haré –gimió Sakura –haré lo que quiera, quiero…. quiero…..

Ya no podían hablar más, solo saciar las ganas de estar unidos, en esa fantasía con el sonido del mar y la luz de la luna iluminando sus cuerpos. Luego del clímax se quedaron uno al lado del otro viéndose a la cara y entonces Sakura volvió a repetir que lo amaba, abrazándole fuertemente y repartiendo besos en su rostro y su cuello, esta vez Syaoran no se tensó al oírle, sino que le frotaba espalda mientras ella hablaba, aceptando sus palabras, hasta quedarse dormido.

Al siguiente día, Syaoran despertó primero como de costumbre y contempló el rostro de su esposa por un rato pensando en la decisión que había tomado al casarse con ella, luego salió de la cama a darse una ducha mientras ponía en orden en su cabeza las cosas que debía de hacer en el día. Cuando salió del baño Sakura estaba mirándole todavía en la cama y sonrió al verle.

\- Buenos días –dijo Syaoran buscando ropa que ponerse.

\- Buenos días, ¿ya te vas?

\- Si, necesito hacer varias cosas antes de llegar a la oficina de mi hermana.

\- La oficina… -susurró Sakura recordando

Syaoran levanto la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa. Sakura salió de la cama totalmente desnuda y se sentó en sus piernas dándole un suave beso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto al joven

\- Bien –dijo Syaoran. Luego abrió los ojos grandes al darse cuenta de que no estaba hambriento de sexo, tenía a Sakura desnuda en sus piernas y no se había lanzado con ella a la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Creo que me curaste –dijo Syaoran con el ceño fruncido

\- Oh, eso está bien ¿no?

\- Si…. Eso creo.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué esa cara?

\- No sé, es que es extraño, estoy aquí contigo y mi mente pensando es mis obligaciones de hoy. No había podido ser capaz de eso desde que nos casamos.

\- Bueno, entonces parece que está satisfecho Sr. Li –dijo Sakura dándole un suave beso en los labios.

\- Sip –otro beso –pero no tentemos a la suerte.

Después de eso Syaoran había salido de su casa cada mañana a sus deberes, había vuelto a utilizar su despacho en la mansión y se había concentrado mejor en todo. Estaba totalmente satisfecho con su relación con Sakura, pero muy en el fondo sabía que esos pocos minutos en los que ella le declaraba su amor eran los que habían marcado la diferencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía esa sed del amor de Sakura? ¿Por qué solo en ese momento sentía que el hueco en su interior era menor, más pequeño? No lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que cada noche esperaba ese momento en el que Sakura en la oscuridad de su habitación le llenaba de ternura y de su afecto.

* * *

 **Nos leemos el sábado**


	5. Chapter 5

**Contendientes**

 **Syaoran no amaba a Sakura, pero el día que Sakura pronuncio las palabras "estoy embarazada" tuvo miedo por ella.**

\- Es muy pronto –había dicho Syaoran absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- Pensaba que ahora que termine el post-grado…

\- No estamos preparados para esto –dijo Syaoran bruscamente.

Sakura estaba dolida por la actitud de Syaoran, pero es que no entendía lo que estaba pasando por la mente del joven. Por fin todo estaba bien, habían creado una rutina en la que él se sentía cómodo, todo iba encarrilado, tanto su matrimonio como el clan y su familia y ahora llegaba esto que alteraría las cosas. Syaoran no estaba preparado para un bebe, ni siquiera lo había pensado, había desterrado esa posibilidad de su mente, claro que su familia estaría más que feliz por la noticia, pero él estaba… él estaba… aterrado.

\- Syaoran, tu sabías que en algún momento tendríamos hijos.

\- No es el momento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Sakura con angustia.

\- No estamos preparados –dijo el dando vueltas por el salón

\- No te entiendo.

\- Los embarazos no son como los pintan en las películas, Sakura –contestó Syaoran con determinación –no son unos meses de ilusión y… ¿Sabes que puedes morir?

\- Yo soy fuerte –dijo Sakura enfrentando a su esposo

Pero Syaoran sabía que no era así, Sakura era una gran hechicera, capaz de realizar cualquier cosa mágica posible, pero físicamente era frágil. Sakura había heredado la contextura física de su madre, pero con un tono de piel más oscuro, aun así Syaoran no se dejaba engañar de las habilidades que poseía Sakura, él sabía que cualquier hombre podría hacerle daño, hasta la mayoría de mujeres que conocía, ya que Sakura no estaba entrenada en las artes marciales, por eso Syaoran había enviado guardas en cubierto para que acompañaran a Sakura mientras iba a sus clases. Pero Sakura no pensaba igual, lo más seguro no había pensado en tomar medidas extras para su seguridad, de seguro pensaba que todo iría bien y ya.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy a dormir un rato –dijo Sakura cuando vio que Syaoran no respondía.

\- ¡No te atrevas a subir esas escaleras! –gritó Syaoran detrás de Sakura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto demente?! –exclamó Sakura en el pie de las escaleras.

\- ¡No, tú eres la que no ha pensado bien las cosas! ¡de ahora en adelante se habilitará una habitación en la planta baja para ti!

\- ¡No seas ridículo, Syaoran! –dijo Sakura subiendo las escaleras.

Syaoran corrió detrás de ella y alzándola en brazos subió hasta la habitación.

\- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres no saldrás de esta habitación sin compañía.

\- ¡Bájame Syaoran! ¡No puedo creer que me tengas tan en poco y como una debilucha! ¡después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, creí haberme ganado tu respeto!

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con respeto, eres mi esposa y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti, así que te quedaras aquí hasta que yo te diga!

Syaoran salió de la habitación dando un portazo, pego un pergamino a la puerta para sellarla, a pesar de que sabía que Sakura podría deshacerlo fácilmente. Se fue a una habitación de la casa donde estuvo dando vueltas al asunto por horas. ¿Es que ella no podía ver las posibilidades peligrosas que existían en un embarazo? Solo de pensar en que algo podría pasarle a Sakura era aterrador, ella era importante para él, para mantener el equilibrio de su vida como hasta ahora, además no se imaginaba casándose con alguien más.

Syaoran trato de dormir, pero fue imposible, y no solo porque estaba preocupado por la salud de Sakura, debía reconocer que no sentir el cuerpo de ella a su lado le hacía ver lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su presencia. En los dos años que tenían casados no habían dormido separados ni una noche, hasta cuando Syaoran debía salir de Hong Kong se había llevado a Sakura con él. Ya en la madrugada, luego de horas dando vueltas en la cama decidió salir hacia su recamara, al llegar a la puerta aún estaba puesto el pergamino sobre ella, así que Sakura no había salido de la recamara. Muy despacio entró en la estancia y miro a Sakura de espaldas recostada en la cama, la luz de la luna iluminaba su figura, a pesar de estar quieta, Syaoran noto que no estaba dormida.

\- No puedo dormir –susurró Syaoran al acercarse a la cama.

Vio como Sakura se movía para darle espacio, sin voltear a verle, así que simplemente se metió bajo las sabanas con ella en silencio. El lado de la cama que le había dejado Sakura estaba cálido y olía a ella, así que más rápido de lo que quisiera cayo rendido del sueño. Al siguiente día como de costumbre despertó primero que Sakura, pero el cuerpo que le dio la espalda la noche anterior, ahora se cobijaba en su abrazo, así que Syaoran ignoró todos los deberes y se quedó allí abrazado de su mujer.

\- Buenos días –susurro Sakura al despertar.

Syaoran respiro profundamente apretándola en sus brazos

\- Buenos días –dijo al fin

\- Estoy enojada contigo

\- Lo sé. Solo quiero un poco de… planificación. Me tomaste por sorpresa. No eres tan fuerte como...

\- No soy débil –replico Sakura.

\- Si lo eres –dijo Syaoran suspirando –siento tu fragilidad cuando te abrazo, cuando estamos en el calor de la pasión y… sería tan fácil para cualquiera hacerte daño, y ahora embarazada aumentan los peligros para ti.

\- El embarazo es normal, muchas mujeres dan a luz diariamente.

\- Si, y otras mueren en el parto

\- Eso no quiere decir que yo sea una de ellas –argumento Sakura.

\- Mejor dejemos el tema. El bebé viene de camino, así que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo mejor será ver la forma de mantenerlos a salvo a ambos y…

\- No estoy enferma Syaoran, seguiré mi vida normal… lo único que un poco diferente.

Syaoran no se había convencido totalmente del asunto, pero dejo las cosas como estaban. Con el paso del tiempo su determinación creció, y para desagrado de Sakura los síntomas del embarazo eran terribles, vomitaba diariamente y se mareaba con facilidad, al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Un día se había desmayado en el jardín, cuando despertó Syaoran la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hola –susurro Sakura al mirarlo.

\- Me haré la vasectomía

\- ¿Qué? No. Syaoran cada embarazo es diferente, además es la primera vez que yo…

\- No vamos a volver a pasar por esto. –determinó Syaoran muy serio.

\- No es solo tu decisión. Debemos de decidir juntos.

\- ¡Solo mírate, Sakura!

\- ¿Y entonces piensas dejar que nuestro hijo crezca sin hermanos?

\- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Sin hermanos o sin madre? Porque yo sé que prefiero yo –dijo Syaoran para luego levantarse hacia la puerta

\- ¡Espera! –grito Sakura haciendo detener a su esposo –hablemos ¿Si?

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión, este será el único hijo que tendremos.

\- ¿Y si….? ¿Y si negociamos?

\- ¿Qué vas a negociar? –preguntó Syaoran acercándose a la cama

\- Yo… haré lo que quieras –contesto Sakura tomando su mano –voy a hacer lo que quieras, si quieres que estemos juntos todo el tiempo lo haremos, o si quieres que me encierre aquí…

\- ¿Me estás dando total control? ¿Vas a obedecerme?

\- A cambio de que no hagas nada estúpido –respondió Sakura mirándole fijamente.

Syaoran simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en su mente no estaba trancar a Sakura en un cuarto hasta que se cumpliera el tiempo del embarazo, pero definitivamente estaría bajo más cuidado y protección que ahora, y para descontento de Sakura, desde que su esposo se encargaba de su embarazo los síntomas habían cesado y podía vivir más normalmente. Syaoran se encargaba de la dieta de Sakura, su horario para levantarse, sus ejercicios, su hora de baño, su tiempo en el patio, sus visitas, todo.

Ya para el 3er trimestre del embarazo Sakura se había acostumbrado a la rutina impuesta por Syaoran, menos al hecho de que él había declarado no sexo durante el embarazo y eso la estaba volviendo loca, así que a cada instante buscaba la forma de hacer caer a su esposo.

\- Sakura, por favor no.

\- Pero… Syaoran…

\- No, si quieres puedo…

\- No. Quiero que me hagas el amor –replico Sakura –quiero sentirte den…

\- ¡No! ¡Es peligroso para el bebe!

\- ¡No es peligroso, además ¿desde cuando quieres al bebe?!

\- Siempre he querido este bebe, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Al principio no parecía que lo querías –dijo Sakura con una carita triste.

\- Estaba preocupado por ti –susurro Syaoran -¿y si morías y... me dejabas solo?

Sakura entonces comprendió la preocupación de su esposo y le beso tiernamente.

\- Lo siento, han sido unos meses estresantes ¿no?

\- Si –respondió Syaoran.

Esa noche hicieron el amor tiernamente, como nunca lo habían hecho, el bebé se movía enérgicamente, mientras sus padres respiraban entrecortadamente recuperando el aliento. Esa noche Syaoran durmió profundamente por primera vez en meses, por fin había cerrado esa discusión con Sakura, y mientras le susurraba su amor en la oscuridad una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y supo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por seguir esta historia y por dejar sus comentarios. Me habían notificado que el fic no salia directo en la busqueda del manga, por eso le cambien el rating a T, espero que no traiga inconvenientes con aquellos que quieren leer algo mas tiernecito. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo corto, en el próximo veremos a la pareja como PADRES;)**

 **Nos leemos el jueves**


	6. Chapter 6

**Padres**

 **Syaoran no amaba a Sakura, pero su familia era otra cosa**. Lo que sentía por sus hijos era especial, lo había sabido desde el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Aun recordaba sus dudas durante el embarazo de Sakura, pero habían llegado a los 9 meses y todo había salido bien en el parto, Syaoran se había sentido aliviado de que todo terminara, pero cuando le colocaron a su pequeño en brazos su mundo volvió a dar un giro de 180 grados al sentir una emoción tan grande y tan pura al ver por primera vez a su bebe, fue amor a primera vista.

\- Sakura, es tan hermoso –había declarado con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Syaoran-kun

Sakura no había podido responder a las emociones que su esposo sentía en ese momento, solo se quedó observándolo mientras Syaoran acunaba a su niño en brazos. En ese momento Syaoran supo que tendrían una gran familia.

Syaoran había limpiado su agenda por 3 meses para ayudar a Sakura y disfrutar de su bebe al cual no podía dejar de admirar. ¿Eran tan hermosos todos los niños? Porque su hijo lo era, hermoso, despierto, inteligente…

\- Lo quiero mucho –había dicho una tarde mientras el bebé dormía entre Sakura y el.

\- Estoy tan feliz por ti –había respondido su mujer acariciando su rostro –me da gusto ver que eres capaz de…

Sakura callo de repente mirando al vacío, mientras Syaoran la observaba.

\- ¿Capaz de?

\- Capaz de… ver que no tiene nada de malo tener más hijos –había dicho Sakura, pero a Syaoran le parecía que no era lo que había estado pensando.

\- Bueno… tal vez podamos tener otro –dijo Syaoran

\- Otro o varios

\- ¿Varios?

\- Si, unos 2 más, ¿no crees?

\- Tal vez –contesto el mirando al bebe.

De eso habían pasado 15 años, y habían tenido 4 hijos más. La ultima bebe ya tenía 6 años y había demostrado que poseía habilidades mágicas así como sus hermanos. Syaoran estaba orgulloso de sus 5 hijos.

\- No pudimos ganarle a tu madre –había dicho Sakura en forma de broma cuando su última hija nació.

\- Ya está bien así –dijo Syaoran besando la cabecita de su recién nacida, con el pecho lleno de amor por ella.

\- ¿Syaoran?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Eres feliz?

Syaoran había levantado la cabeza mirando a Sakura con rostro confuso, pero aun así pensó en la respuesta, amaba a sus hijos, amaba su vida, el clan estaba perfecto y la generación siguiente lo llenaba de orgullo.

\- Sí, soy feliz. Tengo todo lo que necesito conmigo.

El rostro de Sakura lucio aliviado de la respuesta de su esposo, y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Qué bueno. Soy muy feliz por eso.

Syaoran no había dicho más nada, porque lo correcto de hacer era preguntarle a ella si era feliz, pero una parte del tenía miedo de la respuesta, ya que sabía que por más aprecio que le tenía a Sakura y por más feliz que le hiciera que ella fuera su esposa, no podía devolverle el sentimiento que ella quería (que anhelaba) que Syaoran le brindara.

Sus hijos también eran un recordatorio de esto, hacían preguntas constantes que ponían en evidencia a Syaoran

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mama? –Esa era fácil, la historia de las cartas Clow era muy narrada por Syaoran desde que sus hijos comenzaron a pedir historias y cuentos. Pero los niños crecían y querían saber la historia de amor de sus padres.

\- ¿Tu primer beso fue con papa? –Había preguntado una de sus niñas una vez a Sakura.

\- Si, y ya estábamos comprometidos cuando ocurrió, así que espero que tú también esperes. –había respondido Sakura con mucha astucia como siempre.

\- Papa, ¿Cómo hiciste para enamorar a una mujer tan hermosa como mama? –había preguntado su hijo mayor.

Syaoran sabía que su hijo le preguntaba porque tal vez necesitaba algún consejo para conquistar a alguna chica que le gustara, pero era una pregunta que no tenía respuesta, Syaoran nunca tuvo la intención de enamorar a Sakura, ni había buscado la forma de mantener ese amor que ella le profesaba.

\- Yo puedo responderte eso –dijo Sakura para alivio de su esposo –tu padre siempre fue una figura fuerte y poco amigable

\- ¡Hey! –exclamó Syaoran haciendo que sus niños más pequeños se carcajearan.

\- Pero –continúo Sakura –esa era en verdad una parte muy pequeña de su carácter. Tu padre también fue muy respetuoso y leal, además fue ganándose mi confianza con el tiempo siendo un buen amigo, me apoyaba en todo y se prestaba para estar ahí para mí.

\- Ah –suspiraron sus hijas.

\- ¿Y cómo… se declaró papa? –siguió preguntando el joven.

\- Bueno, éramos muy pequeños solo teníamos doce años y estábamos luchando contra lo que creíamos que era una amenaza por parte de su tío Eriol, pero luego de que paso todo Syaoran me declaro que yo le gustaba y luego me dijo que yo lo había cambiado, y que yo poseía virtudes de las que el carecía, también me dijo que se sentía muy feliz de haberme conocido.

\- Wow papa, se nota que no eres un cobarde como mi hermano –interrumpió uno de los pequeños.

La charla había terminado en risas y peleas entre hermanos, pero Syaoran se había quedado impresionado con la historia de Sakura.

\- Vaya historia la de hoy –le había dicho ya luego en su recamara mientras se preparaban para dormir.

\- Aja

\- ¿Cómo te inventaste tantos detalles?

Sakura se quedó pensativa mientras Syaoran se llenaba de vergüenza, no debió preguntarle eso, tal vez en la mente de Sakura así hubiera comenzado su historia de amor, ella solo había narrado lo que hubiera sido una fantasía de la historia de su amor.

\- Debí haberles narrado tu proposición de matrimonio, lo siento –dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No, yo lo siento –interrumpió Syaoran –debiste tener una historia de amor como lo que dijiste, un hombre que pensara en ti a cada instante y que se pusiera nervioso como nuestro hijo, y que te conquistara y… Yo no pude darte nada de eso.

\- No es cierto –dijo Sakura con convicción –tú me diste todo eso Syaoran.

\- Sabes que no.

\- Si, lo hiciste, solo…

Sakura se veía triste y Syaoran se sintió culpable de su tristeza, si Sakura quería inventar historias para sus hijos, él se lo permitiría con gusto.

\- Lo siento, te he lastimado –dijo Syaoran con dolor.

\- No me lastiman tus palabras, me lástima que creas que no he tenido la vida que quería. Tú eres el amor de mi vida Syaoran, y me has dado todo.

Sakura se acercó a él rodeándole con sus brazos, se inclinó hacia el besándole suavemente, lo que tuvo una reacción instantánea en Syaoran excitándole rápidamente.

\- Para mí no hay un hombre mejor que tu Syaoran –susurro su esposa besándole –lo único que lamento es que… lo que lamento son los momentos como este en los que dudas.

\- No dudo de nosotros, sé que ninguna otra mujer hubiese sido una compañera como tú, es que hay veces en las que siento que falta algo, siento un hueco en nuestra relación y tengo la percepción que es por mi parte, que a mí me falta darte algo.

\- Me lo has dado todo Syaoran –dijo Sakura con ojos aguados por las palabras de su esposo.

\- Tú me has dado más –dijo Syaoran besándole nuevamente.

Syaoran iba desvistiendo y besando a Sakura al mismo tiempo, quería hacerle ver lo importante que ella era en su vida, que aunque no sintiera ese amor tan profundo el la valoraba y se enorgullecía de tenerla.

Sakura gemía y se estremecía, mientras su esposo le besaba el cuerpo, Syaoran era un experto en el arte de hacer arder a Sakura, darle placer le producía placer a él, por eso muchos hombres se enorgullecían de ser buenos en la cama, que su pareja disfrutara era tan importante como disfrutar uno mismo y Syaoran sabía que su esposa disfrutaba de su tacto.

\- ¡Syaoran… ya!

\- Dame un momento, quiero verte totalmente perdida en placer.

\- No me tortures –dijo Sakura besándole intensamente.

En ese momento ya era una cuestión de quien volvía al otro más loco de placer, si Syaoran conocía los puntos débiles de su esposa, Sakura más aún. Ella tenía el don de hacerle perder la cabeza totalmente, así que Syaoran se rindió uniéndose a ella, buscando aplacar la necesidad.

\- Dime que me quieres –demando Syaoran mientras embestía a Sakura con fuerza.

Ella se sorprendió de la petición, en su vida juntos nunca le había pedido que le declarara sus sentimientos, y hasta cuando el había necesitado escuchar la confirmación de los sentimientos de Sakura y que ella nunca le dejaría, lo había pedido a través de toques y miradas en la penumbra de la noche.

\- Dímelo –volvió a demandar Syaoran con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- Te quiero… te amo Syaoran –dijo Sakura gimiendo.

\- ¿Me quieres?

\- Si

\- ¿Me deseas?

\- Si, si…

\- ¿Deseas a otro hombre? –volvió a preguntar gimiendo el también.

\- Noo… solo…. Solo a ti Syaoran. Soy tuya… de nadie más.

En ese momento perdieron el control y se dejaron llevar por la pasión la cual hizo estallar estrellas en sus ojos, quedaron rendidos abrazados el uno al otro. Al rato Syaoran hablo.

\- Sabes que eres importante para mí, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, lo sé –respondió Sakura abrazándole más fuerte.

-Yo... si yo pudiera… si pudiera…

\- Lo sé, lo se mi amor.

\- Tú lo sabes, pero yo no. No entiendo Sakura.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama para mirar a su esposo a la cara, en sus ojos había cierta duda, pero también determinación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Sakura? –preguntó Syaoran deduciendo la mirada de su mujer.

\- Pasaron cosas… hace muchos años.

Él estaba listo para escuchar la explicación, pero en ese momento se escuchó un toque en la puerta.

\- ¿Papa? –era su niña pequeña.

\- Hola princesa –dijo Syaoran abriendo la puerta.

\- Tuve un sueño feo –dijo la pequeña con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Syaoran le hizo señas a Sakura de que saldría de la habitación y acompaño a su hija hasta su aposento. Ya en la cama le arropo y quiso saber más acerca del sueño.

\- A ver, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

\- No era pesadilla, fue un sueño malo –dijo su pequeña mirándole con preocupación.

Syaoran supo que había sido una premonición por la distinción que hacia la niña.

\- ¿Y que tenia de malo ese sueño?

\- No te va a gustar –dijo la niña desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque… vas a llorar mucho, y mama… no va a estar aquí cuando llores.

Al escuchar esas palabras un frío atravesó la espalda de Syaoran, ¿Qué significaba esto? Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y miro fijamente a su hija diciendo…

\- Cuéntame que paso en tu sueño, princesa. Cuéntame y podrás dormir mejor…

* * *

 **Holaaa a todos, el jueves no pude actualizar, trabajo en la calle y esta semana del 14 de febrero las calles estaban a reventar de gente, asi que cada tarde llegaba solo con ganas de acostarme y no hacer nada, pero aun así estamos hoy qui. Por cierto feliz día del amor y la amistad :)**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y por seguir la historia, gracias a James, Fani, Chibitan, Luna98 y Mia que dejaron sus reviews, cada vez que veo una notificación de review me emociono y me adelanto a leerlo, los amo.**

 **Bueno, el capitulo de hoy nos dejo algo... Como ven, no les puse nombres a los hijos de Syaoran y Sakura, espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, de paso les digo que me quedan solo un par de capítulos para esta historia. Desde el principio la pensé corta, así que tenia el bosquejo preparado par capítulos.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego. ;)**


End file.
